Devices that provide therapy to the human body generally are based on infrared energy or electric stimulus. While these techniques are widely used, these devices cannot be used for long time durations as infrared energy or electric stimulus becomes difficult to bear after a certain time period.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.